moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie
Movie Release Date Description Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie, is the 3rd new Veggie Tales theatrical film, that should be coming to theaters on October 18, 2013..........and the lesson is true friendship. Plot Summary Everything seems lovely and peaceful in the city of Bumblyburg.............and everybody else seems real proud around here.....that is........'til a non gentle little robot shows up..........and becomes the Non Gentle Giant Robot.......and takes everybody prisoner in a giant soccer net........and not if Larry-Boy can put a stop to it. Characters in the upcoming film *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Archie/Alfred *Junior *Laura *Lenny *Percy *Li'l Pea *Scooter/Officer Scooter *Mr. Nezzer (minor cameo, speaking part) *Baby Lou *Annie *Khalil (speaking part) *Lutfi (speaking part) *Junior's Mom (minor cameo, speaking part) *Junior's Dad (speaking part) *Jean Claude and Philippe (cameos, speaking parts) *Gourdon *Petunia/Reporter Petunia *Madame Blueberry/Mayor Blueberry *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom *Rosey *Mr. Lunt/Assistant Coach Gibson *The 3 Scallions *Frankencelery (cameo, speaking part) *George (cameo, speaking part) *Jimmy (speaking part) *Jerry (speaking part New characters appearing in the upcoming film *Roger *Penny *Albert *Sheldon *Leroy *Kaleb *James *Carl *Gus *Harold Songs in the upcoming film *Larry-Boy Theme Song *Kaleb, We Got Dreadful News To Tell You *The Blue Werecat Song *I Found a Toy Robot in the Attic......and It Came To Life 1 Night *You Better Watch Out for the Non Gentle Giant Robot *Larry-Boy has saved Bumblyburg *The What We Have Learned Song Voice cast members in the film *Phil Vischer as Bob, Archie/Alfred, Jimmy, Percy, Pa Grape, Tom, Mr. Nezzer, Frankencelery, Scallion # 1, Philippe and Mr. Lunt/Assistant Coach Gibson (voices) *Mike Nawrocki as Larry/Larry-Boy, Jerry, The Peach, QWERTY and Jean Claude (voices) *Lisa Vischer as Junior (voice) *Tim Hodge as Khalil, Lutfi, Charlie Pincher (school janitor) and Officer Scooter (voices) *Brian Roberts as Gourdon and Kaleb the Blue and White Skunk (voices) *Cydney Trent as Reporter Petunia (voice) *Megan Murphy as Mayor Blueberry (voice) *Keri Pisapia as Junior's Mom and Laura (voices) *Briget Miller as Lenny and Rosie (voices) *Joe Sapulich as the Non Gentle Little Robot/the Non Gentle Giant Robot (voice) *Preston Bailey as Roger (voice) *Dan Anderson as Junior's Dad (voice) *Parris Mosteller as Albert (voice) *Allie Nawrocki as Annie (voice) *Emily Hahn as Penny (voice) *Robert Capron as Sheldon (voice) *Karan Brar as Leroy (voice) *Rob Paulsen as James (boy kid voice) *Garret Ryan as Gus (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Harold (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Carl (voice) *Candi Milo as Miss Mushroom (voice) DVD Special Features *Behind the Scenes documentary *Concept Art Gallery *Bloopers and Outtakes Reel (English, French and Spanish versions) *Digital Bloopers *Hidden Easter Eggs *Previews and Trailers *5.1 Surround Sound *English, French and Spanish Subtitles *Audio Commentaries with Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, David Pitts and Ameake Owens, Tim Hodge and Brian Roberts, Cydney Trent and Keri Pisapia and Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape and Kaleb the Blue and White Skunk DVD Fun and Games *Non Gentle Giant Robot Challenge *Video Trivia Challenge *Karaoke Sing Alongs *How to draw the Characters *DVD Rom Fun *Family Fun Activities *The Lord of the Beans read along storybook Transcript Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie transcript Category:Veggie Tales Movies Category:Larry-Boy Movies Category:Movies Category:2013 Films Category:Popular Pages